


Outcasts for life

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Porn with Feelings, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex with God, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: 6 survives. Weyoun and Odo get very close. Weyoun is unsure of his new life(There's some not very nice bits in this, so I added a mega super happy ending)
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Weyoun 6
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Oh my god, it worked

**Author's Note:**

> W- Weyoun, O- Odo, F- Female founder/changeling, B- Bashir, G-Garak, K- Kira, Da- Damar, Du- Dukat, Q- Quark etc

W sees white. Lights? W thinks. This isn’t a new body. Memories are implanted after he’s awake not before. He sits up. He’s on DS9.  
B: Oh my god, it worked. Welcome back W  
W: B? I’m .. I’m alive?  
O: You’ve been out for a few days but the toxin released into body is out of your system now  
W: But how did I survive? I was dead  
B: O tells me you were hiding in ice for a while.. That slowed your heart rate enough for me to put you in stasis and remove the effects of the implant .. as well as the implant  
W reaches for his jaw. He can feel the scar.  
W: What now?  
O: You’re a free man. You tell us  
W is suddenly overwhelmed by options. He never expected to get this far. His plan to escape the dominion ended by telling Starfleet everything they needed to know. Now he’s here … Well shit.  
B: I think we should give you some time to adjust.  
W: Thank you B. Urm .. Do I have accommodations?  
O: You’ll be staying with me until we know you’re safe. Starfleet isn’t exactly optimistic about having a Vorta suddenly switch sides, but my report should sway them otherwise.  
B: And my recording of your death and resurrection will back it up  
W’s heart is working over time. No Da. No Du. No F. No Jem'hadar. Then to top it off, he’s under his god’s protected watch. Life could not get any better.  
B: Of course Starfleet will want information …  
W: I’ll be happy to provide .. Too bad we don’t have dominion memory transfer technology or I could just .. Pass it to you. Aw well. I’ll start writing.  
B and O look at each other. B wants to know how this memory transfer works and if W is still transferring memories to his next clone. O is wondering if it works like the link where information is stored and transferred on liquid like all changelings do?

*

W finally gets into O’s room. O is exceptionally patient with him as W runs around like an excited puppy brought home from the pound.   
W: Is this my room?  
W disappears behind a wall and comes back  
W: Do you sleep here? I’ve never seen F regenerate. How long can you remain solid? Is this for shapeshifting? Can I see?  
O grabs W shoulder and looks him in the eyes.  
O: Calm. Down.  
W takes a deep breath and stares right back at him. W nods.  
O: Good.  
O lets go and steps back  
O: I remain solid for 16 to 18 hours a day. I sleep in the bucket. I practice shapeshifting here so DON’T touch anything.  
W nods again  
O: If you’re caught switching sides, it's my head the axe falls on, do you understand?  
W: I would never do anything to hurt you or your position O  
O: Glad we understand each other. If I were you, I’d replicate some new clothes and start on that report.  
W nods. O backs up slowly and leaves the room.

*

W ends up back at the bar. He’s been itching to get back on the dabbo wheel. Q and a few other people stop to check their eyes do not deceive them. W. THE W is confidentiality skipping to the bar.  
Q: What are you doing here?  
W smiles like an idiot  
W: I’m defecting from the dominion. Isn’t this amazing?  
Q nervously smiles for him  
W: Anyway, what have you got that even my tastebuds can feel? I’m thinking spicy  
Q is even more confused

*

B is distracting G from work .. as he does.  
B: Anyway, so after O got back from his little solo mission, you wouldn’t believe who he brought back, or should I say, who I brought back, so to speak  
G: My anticipation only grows  
B: W  
G freezes up  
G: W? Like .. Dominions bitch W?  
B: His 6th reincarnation is defective. He killed himself trying to get information to us G  
G: Been there, done that  
B: Who knows what he can tell us about this war. Any and all extra information in our fight will be an advantage  
G: Unless of course he’s lying, or the dominion has sent a defective to spy for them. You said yourself they record his memories.  
B: He’s defective alright. They couldn’t find him when they hid in ice  
G: Unless that was the intention?  
B: He was dead for a total of 3 hours.  
G: And I’m sure the dominion will note that a Vorta just came back online  
B: He’s not a computer  
G: He’s engineered as a tool though.  
B: A broken tool if that's the words you want to use  
G: I'm sure O is thrilled his personal space is being shared with a man who thinks he is a walking deity.   
B: O has leverage over him, not that he likes it, but if he wanted him dead, he didn’t have to bring him to me to be brought back  
G: I hope you’re right B  
B: When am I wrong?  
G gives him a look.

*

W has made himself at home in O’s quarters. It’s not a mess, but it looks lived in now. W has made himself pajamas, a fresh outfit, there's a few empty glasses by the replicator and W is laid upside down reading  
O:W?  
W flips onto his knees  
W: I promise I sent the first of my reports.  
O: What are you reading?  
W: It was just laying on the side, I hope you don’t mind. You were on page 143 by the way.  
O: I know what page I was on W. Why are you reading it, was my question?  
O sits with him  
W: I got bored and this one was available. Vorta are built to assimilate information and I ran out of useful information.  
O see’s he’s nearing the end of the story  
O: Enjoying it?  
W: I’m not a fan of fiction but the character study is very detailed. I didn’t realise you were interested in this kind of .. Fiction  
O takes the padd out his hand  
W: You don’t need to be embarrassed O. F tells me everything you know.  
O shoots a look at W  
W: You haven’t told that .. K person you’re so fond of yet have you?  
O: None of your business.  
W: F was almost interested to see if it would work out between you too or if your attachment to her would snap and send you home.  
O: F wouldn’t know  
W: Not first hand but the link provides a great extent of memories. I myself have never been interested in long term arrangements. I had a job to do. I can’t be tied down to individuals when the dominion requires my presence  
O: So you have never ... coupled?  
W: I’ve has sex O. But I don’t hold an emotional attachment, unlike a certain rogue changeling I know  
O almost looks embarrassed.  
W: But not anymore. I’m rogue too now. I can’t wait to see where this new life takes me. I’m free to make those strong bonds like the Cardassians and Humans and Bajorans and the rest make.   
O grunts at him. There is a silence between them. Neither is quite sure what to say. O suddenly thinks of something.  
O: Who?  
W: Hm?  
O: If there was no attachment, why did you go through with it?  
W: Cardassians can-  
O: Cardassians?  
W: My previous co-workers.. The dominions new allies .. Yes. The Cardassians can be manipulated through sex as it would happen. To think, a culture so bound to hierarchy that it even follows them to bed.  
O: I’ve never thought of it that way  
W: All cultures view it differently. Yours for example-  
O’s ears prick up  
W: - have no need for it, but yet you can live as a collective or as a solitary being. Why do you bother with it, O?  
O: It has an emotional connection.   
W: That is adorable  
O is almost offended by his casual dismissal of an important part of the act. O presumes, it's just his nature. His duty is to F, so if she says lay back and think of the dominion, he’s going to.   
W is sat smuggly thinking of how he’s never going to have to look up to Da’s drunk face losing consciousness ever again.   
O: We need to go to bed  
W: It has been a long day  
O: I see you made nightwear.  
W runs over to his folded pajamas to show them off.  
W: I know there’s a tailor aboard, but he’s Cardassian and I’m sure he wouldn’t be pleased to see me walking into his shop  
O: So you replicated these?  
W: It should fit.   
W starts stripping.  
O: What are you doing? Get dressed in your room. I don’t need to see this  
W: You’re a founder.  
W keeps undressing  
W: Your people made me. It’d be weird if I were uncomfortable naked in front of you  
O covers his eyes  
O: Doesn’t mean I want to see the founders work in detail, thank you.  
W: You’ve been a solid, you know what’s there  
O can hear fabric shuffling.  
O: Still don’t want to see it  
W: F still talks about yours you know  
O: What?  
W: First hand accounts of anatomy are rare for founders .. if you catch my drift  
O: What did she say?  
W: Curious now are we?  
O: She seemed disappointed at the time. K and A were quite happy.  
W: F has your memories of you and A. I know everything  
O looks. W is fully dressed and back on the floor with him.  
O: Considering I can’t get faces right, I’d say I did well shapeshifting .. That.  
W: Considering you had one as a solid, it’d be weird if you didn’t  
O: Never used it though  
W: I understand. The Vorta’s parts are vestigial. We can’t feel it either  
O needs a minute to process that  
W: Didn’t you know?  
O shakes his head  
W: The founders decided they should remain in case we need to, but there's no pleasure in it  
O is confused  
O: So you can’t feel it and there's no emotional value … Why do you go through with it?  
W: It was my job O  
O: You were a diplomat not a prostitute  
W: The only difference I see is that prostitutes earn a wage  
W is right. His job is to manipulate high ranking people into submission through any means necessary, even if that means letting them take out their frustration on you in bed, or making sex a reward/punishment system. Solids are confusing. Cardassians more than most.  
O: I’m sorry for you  
W: I’m sorry for you. I’m sure K is fulfilling though  
O: Are you not fulfilled?  
W: I am lost in the world O. My path is set by the founders and now I am without them.  
O wraps his arm around W. W rests on him.  
W: At least I have you  
O: Not a founder  
W: Close enough though


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weyoun talks to Garak

The next day happens. W wakes up, wanders naked, O averts his eyes, W finally eats and gets dressed.  
W: I’m going to ask that tailor if he will adjust these clothes. Too loose here, too tight there so on and so forth  
O: I thought you wanted to avoid him  
W: Word travels fast on this station, our paths will cross at some point, sooner the better I think.  
O: If you say so. Contact me if it doesn’t go so smoothly.  
W: Please O, I think I know Cardassians well enough to survive a tailor.  
O winces. If G wants W dead, O will only know after the evidence is gone.

G’s head shoots up as he hears that distinct laugh swan into his shop.  
G: So the rumours are true. B really did Frankenstein a Vorta back to life  
W: Greetings  
W offers his hand palm side to G. A friendly gesture among his people. G accepts and places his palm to his. They both let go.  
G: Can I help you?  
W: I need these altering  
W puts the clothes on the desk.  
G: That all?  
W: I believe so?  
G pulls a confused face. W pulls one back  
W: Do you need my measurements?  
G keeps eye contact as he pulls out a tape measure. W smiles and raises his arms. G starts measuring him  
W: You won’t find any weapons  
G: That's not what I’m looking for  
W: Of course. Just plain, simple G.  
G: You know my name?  
W: Of course Elim. You come up a lot in the files .. Especially Du’s.  
G: Do I? Can’t imagine why  
W laughs  
W: Don’t worry, when this is all over, you can go home. Du is only person who would enforce your exile left I’m afraid and I doubt he will be around much longer  
G laughs  
G: And you think I believe this little charade you’re pulling…  
W: I’m aware of who you are, and what you're capable of G. You’re waiting for me to slip up before you make a move.   
G: Am I?  
W: If you want ideas, I’ve never been blown up or stabbed to death. Of course, without me, the federation won't have access to the technology I’m about to introduce to your precious B.. or Frankenstien as you called him.  
G: Don’t tell him I said that  
W: He’s not that touchy is he?  
G: No, I’m saving it for our next argument  
W: My lips are sealed. I know how important a good verbal fight is to your people  
G: Let me guess, Du and Da?  
W: Often.  
G stops measuring  
W: Du needs his ego stroking, made him easy to mould.   
G: And Da?  
W: He’s always drunk anyway  
G: Sounds about right .. considering his position at the moment  
W: The sooner S takes my advice, the sooner this will be over and Cardassia will be free  
G: Forgive me if I’m skeptical  
W: I expect nothing less.  
W offers his hand. G plays along and presses their palms together. W turns and leaves.

*

O and K are having a talk  
K: Don’t trust him. Sorry O.  
O: What else is he supposed to do to prove he’s safe?  
K: I don’t know.   
O: Then give him a chance. His last clone went through a lot  
K: Don’t sympathise with him  
O: It’s hard not to when I see so many similarities between us  
K: You are nothing like him  
O: I’m nothing like W. I am like 6.  
K: This is unbelievable.  
O: I like this version of him. He’s vulnerable, honest even. I really think he’s going to be essential to the war effort.  
K: I’m seeing a disaster waiting to happen

*

O gets home.  
W: O!  
O: What did you do?  
W: Nothing.  
O: Just checking  
W: How many of these have you read?  
O looks around, his padds are all out of the draw  
O: How many did you read?  
W: 12. I’m on the 13th  
O: Did you send the next report?  
W: M hm.  
O: And then you just sat here reading?  
W: I need information and I don’t have a mission to speak of yet.  
O once again, sits with him against the wall.   
W: I don’t think security would be too fond of me rummaging through the computers either  
O: No. They wouldn’t.  
O and W give each other a knowing smile  
W: A lot of murder in these books.  
O: It was a cover up if anyone caught me reading them  
W: You’re allowed an interest on humanoid relations O  
O: Still embarrassing.   
W: K doesn’t mind them does she?  
O: She's grateful for the advice they gave me  
W laughs  
W: We are told in training what is expected of us in that scenario. I did A LOT of research into Cardassian customs and anatomy before being dropped off at central command  
O: So it's not a direct order?  
W: It goes on initiative. Du can be manipulated through his ego, which is easier accessed through his libido. Da uses sex as a means of release, my torment in ops will be forgotten by the evening if I play my cards right.   
O: I can’t imagine asking someone to do that. If it is to be done, it should be for the right reasons.  
W: Is that why you waited so long?  
O is a little insulted  
W: I like the sentiment. It’s what makes you different  
W goes back to leaning on O as they did yesterday. Just sat in silence.  
W likes these moments. The last person in the universe he can trust cuddling him. A changeling looking after his Vorta. The very nature of this was unsettling to any conventional member of the dominion, but it was exactly the kind of thing W needed.

O looked down on him. W had make himself quite comfortable on his shoulder. From what he knows about F, this would be out of bounds, but it doesn’t feel wrong as far as O is concerned. W’s life rests in his hands. Starfleet is counting on him to drain W of information but O is more concerned with the experiences bouncing around in his head. His hidden thoughts and feelings.

O was outcast by his people and he didn’t have a spiritual attachment to them. He can’t imagine what is broken about this W. He’s just nicer, more compassionate than what is expected of him. He belongs here with the other outcasts. K is a terrorist. G was a spy/ assassin. B is genetically enhanced. Worf can’t find comfort with his own people or among humans. Even Q is considered unFerengi for giving his employees a wage.

W looks up and smiles at O. It’s so nice to be appreciated like this. O being so accepting of him, trusting him, listening to him. W accidentally cries. O panics and uses his sleeve to wipe it away. W laughs. He knows it's part of his body, which makes this really weird but with how much time O has spent with solids, it would make sense he does the things they do. W holds him tighter. O lets him. A lot of changes for W to adjust to. He knows that feeling all too well.  
W: Thank you O  
O remains sat in silence.


	3. Day 3

W’s third day goes on. O telling him to put some clothes on. G giving him a Cardssian high five/handshake. B checks W over again as Starfleet requested. One more very long report and a few more books later, O comes back. W pats the floor where they have found themselves every night so far. O joins him.  
W: This is the first one I found that isn’t Bajoran  
O: A few Terran ones and Klingon one and a Cardassian one.  
W: Haven’t got to those ones yet. Humans. Curious people. Very emotional. Very physical. Not as spiritual or thoughtful as the Bajoran one  
O: I’m glad you noticed too. I’m sure you also picked up on the change in pacing between the two.  
W: Hm. The Terran one is very fast to the punchline.  
O agrees.  
W cosies up to him, still reading. W gets an idea  
W: How do you imagine the voices?  
O: That’s not what you’re really asking is it?  
W: No.  
W hands him the padd. O keeps reading out loud. W listens. O changes voices as he goes. W appreciates. O notes that W keeps shuffling further and further into him. He must like the contact. O stops reading, sits behind W fully. W lays on O. O keeps reading now he’s stopped shuffling into him. O secretly like to contact too.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W is confusing

Day 4. Same old same old.  
O: Why do you insist on being naked?  
W: I can’t shapeshift clothes O.  
O: I was a solid. I know you can get dressed without being totally nude!  
W: You don’t have to look. I’m comfortable in my own skin, thank you.  
O sighs in disgust.

W has been accepted on the station as a regular at this point. He just is. He plays Dabbo. He eats food. He talks to the crew like he’s been here since the beginning. He knows about things he wasn’t even around for, which is entertaining for the crew.

A bird flies into the bar. W watches it. The rest of the crew ignore it. W starts to think he's hallucinating.  
Q: O! We’ve seen you, you can stop showing off now  
The bird falls and melts into O. W’s jaw drops.  
K: Any news from the skies?  
O laughs  
O: All clear so far major  
W is still amazed how they all just accept this is O. A god, just flew in, swapped form and they talk to him like he’s one of them. O is happy to be accepted. A few years ago his ability was for emergencies only, but since the war started, he feels a lot better about himself, more open to be who he is.  
M: So W, hows station life treating ya. I hope B’s not been to hard on ya in sick bay  
The group laugh  
W: I’ve never felt more at home  
W 5 or 7 would be ashamed of him, but 6 doesn’t care. He’s determined to stop this war and the more he can do to serve O’s best interest the better.

*

Once again, the wall of O’s room, W sits with his back to O’s chest. O reading aloud. W knows this would be alot faster if he just read it, but wanted this experience to be slow. The longer he remained this close to O, the better. O was also enjoying the intimacy of this cuddling and reading session they had developed.

W laughed as O kept a straight face and real emotion in the character's voices when the more intimate scenes of the book happened. Reading porn with your god was a lot funnier than it should be. F would never agree to play along with this sort of behaviour. O was quite happy to entertain him. He was mesmerized when he shifted earlier. O doesn’t think W has ever actually seen F shift.

W: O?  
O stops reading and looks down at him  
W: Do you actually get anything out of reading .. this?  
O: I already told you I have an emotional connection to it.  
W: But no physical reaction?  
O: No… Do you?  
W: Not as such. I like the description. I don’t know how it feels, but I can imagine  
O holds W tighter. W accepts.  
W: Do you fantasize?  
O: When I was a solid I did  
W: Makes sense  
O: Why’d you ask?  
W: Vorta aren’t meant to. Yet I do.  
O: Because of your defect?  
W: No, it happened a lot in previous lifetimes  
O remained silent. He will keep talking of he wants  
W: I always wondered if other Vorta do. I assume so, but we don’t act on them. The founders wouldn’t be pleased to hear we still have primal urges lingering  
O: You keep forgetting you’re a free man W  
W: I know. I’m still not ready to be independent. Maybe I never will  
O: As long as you don’t break the law, you have my permission  
W: ...Really?  
W looks up at O. O looks down on W. O froze in surprise as W quickly kissed him and went back to staring away from him. O wasn’t sure if he should be angry he used his own words against him, or angry at himself for not questioning it before telling him he had consent.   
W on the other hand is either waiting to be scolded or calmly asked to leave.  
O: Was .. Was that it?  
W nods.  
W: I feel better  
O: I’m glad?  
There was a pause.  
O: Shall I keep reading?  
W nods. O keeps reading, voices and all. Like it never happened..


	5. Kira won't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex happens

The next morning happened as normal. Same argument, same people, same food, same writing to Starfleet, same place, different book. O gets home, right on time. W presumes all changelings have a thing for time keeping and routine. O parks himself behind W as they do. O begins reading. W relaxes into him.

W thinks back to yesterday. He’s glad O spared him. If O was mad, he would surely be honest enough to tell him.

O thinks back to yesterday. If W has been thinking about it in generations past, does that mean all Vorta have fantasies about Changelings or does W just have a thing for him?

W: O. I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t .. I mean… I wish-  
O: It’s fine  
W: I stepped out of place  
O: What place? We are equal W. I’m not your god. You’re not my subject  
W: It was still wrong  
O: If you have those feelings for me W, I’d prefer you just tell me  
W: What good would that do? “Hi O, I have always wanted to get intimate with a god, would you indulge my fantasy?” Sounds great doesn’t it?  
O: I might have said yes  
W: You have K  
O: She wouldn’t mind  
W: … She wouldn’t?  
O: She’s not the jealous type. She trusts my judgement  
W turns to face O.   
O: I can feel you heart beat from here  
W: I can’t tell you how I feel O. Too many emotions  
O leans down and kisses him. W takes it and shivers. Is it fear? Excitement? Arousal? Shame? W doesn’t even care. He’s kissing a god. O pulls back. W is still shaking.  
O: Just tell me what you want  
W: How far will you allow?  
O: As far as you need  
W wants to cry, or evert, or both, or neither.  
O stands up and pulls W shakely to his feet. W is a bit sad none of his future clones will get to see or feel this. O takes his hand and keeps his eye contact.  
O: You take the lead  
W feels trapped. He really wants this but it feels unreal. O can’t be serious. O sighs and walks him to the bedroom slowly. W follows like a lamb to slaughter. O sits him on the bed and kneels in front of him. He doesn’t like that his god is knelt below him.  
O: Tell me what you want  
W: I want to be beneath you  
O kisses him on the head and tugs at his new clothes. W shakely removes them, never letting go of O’s eyes. O edges him further into the middle of the bed. W scootches back, O follows on his knees and sits hip to hip with W on his back. W still wasn’t taking full breaths.  
O takes his time getting to know what he’s working with. It’s a slit, not particularly wet or fleshy, almost hidden.

W can’t relax. O is so comfortably getting to grips with his anatomy and W wants to just tell him what to do, but O is his god. You don’t tell gods what to do. W doesn’t want a say. He will be happy however O choses to have him. O finally presses his fingers into the slit. W shudders. O doesn’t like that W is so uncomfortable.  
O: You’d tell me if I hurt you?  
W just stares at him blankly.  
O: I can’t mind read, W  
W wants to laugh. O laughs for him. O takes a different approach. He gently presses W’s head down onto the pillows. W lays back. What is he doi- W suddenly jolts. He’s damn sure O just licked his slit. W was now hitting reality hard. O was laid between his tongue exploring his insides. W got warm painfully quick, that shaking came back in full force. W doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

The sensation becomes too much much and he finally breaks his silence. W moans. He slams his hands over his mouth.  
O: I thought you said it was vestigial?  
O said smirking.  
W: It’s .. This is different  
O: M hm.  
O uses his fingers. W grabs his own hair and tries to suppress another noise.  
O: Relax. I’m not offended. I want you to enjoy this.  
W was ready to cry again. Never in his wildest fantasies was this ever actually going to happen. Vorta weren’t made to receive, they were made to take. It’s almost too much.  
O: I know what you’d like  
W was terrified and eager to find out what O had in mind. Is it something he does with K? Is this just for him? Will he enjoy it? Will he say if he doesn’t?  
That distinct shifting sound of liquid filled W’s ears and spread through his groin. W immediately everted into the liquid which made it worse. W could not physically be any more aroused. W bucked his hips as it happened. He heard O laugh. 

W could not bring himself to believe this was happening to him. The liquid hummed, not quite a vibration, but it moved around him. W’s eyes rolled back onto his head and he tried yet again to hold back sounds he didn’t want O hearing. Losing composure like this would be very embarrassing, even if O is making it very hard to remain composed. 

W finally got used to the sensation. O hadn’t spoken in a while, it was starting to worry him. W thought about looking down, but O pushed him down in the first place, it would be wrong to resist O’s wishes. O’s liquid form around his vestigial penis moved down. W slowly tensed up as it moved.  
O: Sshh. I’m not going to hurt you  
W: I know  
He whispered. The goo entered him. W bit his lip. There was no denying this was amazing. Sex with his god was already 10/10, but O using his liquid state made it 20/10. The smooth motions continued even inside. W was ready to melt. His eyes were hasy, nothing else mattered, none of his senses worked at the moment and he was glad. Nothing could possibly ruin this.

The bed moved. O leaned into W’s field of vision. W was sweaty, unfocused, giggling under his breath and O was fully dressed and calmly reading his body language and expressions. O kissed him on the head again. W mumbled something. Maybe it was his own language, maybe just gibberish, O wasn’t fussed. W was enjoying himself.  
O: We can do this for a while longer, or we can do something else?  
W’s eyes widened as he nodded frantically. O left W’s body slowly. W stared off into space and exhaled quickly as he did so.  
O: Did you have somewhere in mind? I want this to be as you imagined it  
W needs a minute to collect himself, process that and remember how the rest of his fantasy plays out.

W tries to sit up, but he’s feeling a tad weak. O pulls him up. W shuffles back to the head board. O waits for him to stand on his knees and nod at O. O closes the space between them.   
O: You’re sure?  
W kisses him. O deepens the kiss. W could do this forever, but anticipation for the next part makes him start shaking again. O holds him in the right place and pushes into him. W breaks the kiss and shoves his face into O’s neck. O felt W’s smile on his skin. O pulled back and pushed forward. W continued to shake but O can actually hear him moaning now. A high pitched noise he wasn’t quite expecting.

W wanted more. O was making this better than any day dream would allow. O’s hips move rhythmically. W was getting wetter at the mere thought of the reality of this situation. O kissed his neck as he continued. W held O tighter, spikes of pleasure ran through him. O increased the pressure, causing W to unleash another wild noise. He couldn’t get enough. He never wanted this to end.

O adjusted and got faster. W’s little noises became louder between heavier breaths and more desperate. W has never felt build up before, but as his research would have it, he’s definitely building. W accepts his fate, this is coming to a loud, messy and satisfying end whether he likes it or not, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As if it were possible, O gets faster, W takes a deep breath and finishes. O feels him shudder, hears him cry out and finally comes round to reality. O’s not sure how W’s going to react. O gently retracts and puts W down on the bed. W is still trying to breath straight. O is still fully clothed but pulls the cover over the both of them. W is staring off into space. W is still in disbelief that he just had sex with a changeling. O snuggles up to him and waits for him to either speak or fall asleep.


	6. Intended ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending

The next morning.  
W shoots up. O doesn’t sleep in the bed, remember. Before W can go looking for him, he remembers O doesn’t like him naked. W throws his pajamas on and goes looking for him. O isn’t at home.  
W: C, time?  
C: The time is 10 hours and 43 minutes.  
W: Its quarter to 11?  
C: That is correct  
W: I didn’t - Forget it.  
W rushes to his badge.  
W: W to O?  
…  
O: O here. Are you alright?  
W’s heart skipped a beat  
W: I’m fine .. I just woke up and you weren’t here-  
O: I can come home-  
W: No. No, you’re at work. I’ll start writing todays report for starfleet  
O: If you’re sure?  
W: I am. I just .. I’ll see you tonight  
O: Okay. See ya then  
W: W out.  
He put the combadge down.  
He did it. He really did it. W sits down. Now what? He played out his fantasy. He’s got no path. He’s given starfleet so much and O has given him everything. W runs his thumb over his scar on his jaw. Maybe this is why he wasn’t supposed to act on fantasy. It was too good. He doesn’t deserve it. F wouldn’t have a punishment suitable. He’s a traitor to his people. To all his predecessors. What has he done?

*

G’s sat in his little office at the back of the shop. O’s computer is active. G’s eyebrows raise. O is at work. W hasn’t been seen all day. G reads his console with a bit more detail. W’s trying to send a message home. G hoped O was right, but he loves the sick thrill of the hunt, especially when the target lines itself up. W just put himself on the hit list.

G was now in the lift. O joined him.  
G: Did you see that your computer was sending out a signal?  
O: I’m sure he has a reasonable excuse  
G: I should hope he does.  
O: And if he doesn’t?  
G: I’m going to slit the little fuckers throat  
G grinned. O is now really worried.

*

O opens his door. W is sat in their reading spot.  
O: W .. Give a really good reason  
W: Is G with you?  
O: The reason please  
W: I was hoping G was coming for me. I know how much pleasure it would bring him to see me suffer  
O: W, this is serious. W 7 will not tolerate your existence  
W: Neither will W 6, but here we are  
O looks puzzled  
O: I thought you were happy?  
W: I am. I’ve never been happier, but that's the problem. I’m too happy. I don’t deserve it  
O slowly makes his way over to W who hasn’t moved from the floor  
O: Is .. Did I do something?  
W: It was my own fault. I’m defective. I shouldn’t exist and the sooner I’m taken, the easier things will be. I promise.  
O: G, the computer. Can you mash the signal?  
G comes in from outside, putting the knife back in his sleeve, he puts both hands on the console.  
G: I’m sorry to say they’ve got the message, but … W, why would you send that?  
W: A controversial subject would alert them quicker  
O: What did he send?  
G: Urm .. Lets just say its private  
O: W, I said I wanted you to be happy  
W: I don’t deserve it.  
O knelt in front of W. W was numb at this point. He was vacant. O can’t argue with the man. If the dominion doesn't come for him, W hoped G would, but O isn’t going to let G take him out.  
G: May I?  
O: Don’t even think about hurting him  
G: W, I’m sorry to say I have been exactly where you are.  
W looked up. O moved away.  
G: I was stripped of my achievements, spared death and exiled from my people.  
G slowly moved close to W  
G: I spent many night, cold, alone, high from a drug my own oppressors had put in my head  
G was now stood in front of W  
G: Death was not an option. That is what they wanted from me. To fall so low, I would end my own misery.. But you know what stopped me?  
G knelt face to face with W.  
G: The promise of going home. The promise of making something good from my own pit of despair. The promise of meaningful relationships  
G lifted W’s chin.  
W: You can’t stop them coming for me  
G smiled.  
G: I know  
W smiled back and nodded, almost pleading. 

G quickly dragged the knife through W’s neck. O dragged G back, but it was far too late. W's blood pooling all over the floor, G sat quite comfortably covered in it. O wasn’t even sure how he’s supposed to proceed. G nonchalantly wiped the knife on a clean part of his tunic. O looked over at G, still in shock.  
G: What? Are you going to arrest me?  
O: How could .. Why?  
G: The dominion knows he will be handing out secrets and they will destroy this station trying to stop him. We can’t hide him forever. It's his life, or the lives of this station, and he knew that.  
O: What do I tell Starfleet? How do I report this?   
G: You either tell them the truth and arrest me, put me in prison forever or tell them he killed himself and I will remain the stations silent Cardassian guardian  
O has never felt like this. He could kill G. He wants to cry, but changelings don’t do that. They can’t. G waits for him to think clearly before speaking  
G: Now.. Shall I call F and tell her that 6 is dead, or do you want the honor of explaining his transmission and suicide?  
O shakes his head.  
O: Call Cardassia. That's where Da and 7 will be. I’ll wait until you’ve cleaned yourself before calling for a team to clean up.  
G: Very good constable. G goes back to console. O goes back to kneeling with W’s body. He failed him. He wasn’t there when he needed him most. He didn’t put him back on his feet. He left him without a purpose and unstable. He made him vulnerable. He took advantage.

O finally hears F’s voice through the console.  
G: You can disregard that transmission   
F: Tell O, if I ever see him again, I’ll kill him myself  
G: This has nothing to do with O. I decided W was a threat to this station and my impulsive Cardassian nature got the better of me. Now .. About the body?  
F: We don’t need the defective back. I’m sorry to say I believe you.  
G: So you don’t need evidence?  
F: Don’t bother  
G: Saves us the trouble. Thank you F  
F ends the call. O is still on the floor. G joins him.  
G: Outcasts of life  
O nods.  
O: Outcasts for life

Mini eplogue  
When all is done and said, O’s room feels a lot bigger, emptier. As he decides to take G’s finger prints off his computer (destroying evidence.. That's what this has come to) he realises W has left him a gift. A report that was never sent. O begins to read it.

How the Dominion Clone Vorta

*

Meanwhile F read 6’s little message and she is livid. The misuse of one of their creations like that was an insult. O doesn’t know better of course, all those misguided values and opinions courtesy of the solids he lives with.  
F: Bring me 7  
7 shoots into the room and bows in respect to his founder  
F: W, I just received word from O about 6 ..  
W: Founder?  
F: Not only was he not dead but he was indulging a fantasy.. With O. A very vivid fantasy in fact  
W didn’t move, didn’t speak. F stood before him  
F: You’re going to tell me exactly what your sick little imagination dreamt up, do you understand?  
W’s eyes shot open


	7. Alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile

Happy alternate ending  
O’s internal clock woke him up. He peeked around the door. W was still out cold. It would be a shame to wake him, but then again, K always looks forward to his presence the morning after.. Still doesn’t wanna wake him  
O taps his badge  
O: O to K  
K: K here  
O: I need the day off  
K: Reason?  
O: Do I need one?  
K: For the record  
O: W .. he’s urm .. I really shouldn’t leave him .. at the moment  
K: I’ll put .. familial support reasons  
O: Close enough  
K: See ya soon  
O: O out.  
O sits on the bed and waits for him to wake up.

W finally stirs and gasps before shooting upright. He spots O sat next to him  
W: O, I .. If .. We-  
O: Good morning to you too  
O kisses him on the head  
W: It was real...  
O: It was  
W: I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I had no right  
O: You have every right. How many times must I tell you, you’re a free man.  
W: I don’t deserve you. I’m a Vorta, O.  
O: K is Bajoran, I’m a shapeshifter, B is human and G is Cardassian so on and so forth  
W gasps  
W: What about K? She’ll have my head  
O sighs and taps his badge  
O: O to K  
K: K here. Go ahead  
O: You know how S is half prophet?  
K: Yeah  
O: Did that information affect your religious beliefs?  
K: No. B tells me Terran history is full of demigods. Why?  
O: If you personally could experience a night with a god-  
K: You fucked W didn’t you?  
W is sure he’s having a heart attack  
O: Is that okay?  
K: I’m not the jealous type O. But I had it in my head that you don’t like your god title?  
O: I don’t exactly get a choice in the matter, do I W?  
W smiles  
K: Is he there? W?  
W: Yup .. here  
K: Starfleet still wants today's report. I don’t think Starfleet is very understanding of spiritual undertaking if you catch my drift?  
W: It’ll be sent before the days up  
K: That’s what I like to hear. See ya tonight O  
O: See ya tonight. O out  
W: That was it?  
O: Told you.  
W leans on O. If F found out-  
W: What about F?  
O: What about her? W, you are under federation asylum while we are at war with her, there's nothing she can do  
W: If you ever link with her-  
O: What? She’ll get mad? Pft. I killed one of my own and the choice was death or become a solid. What else can she possibly do?  
W’s confidence in the situation make W feel a lot better  
O: This is between you and me. F, Da, 7.. Not their concern… However-  
W looks up at him  
O: That report …  
W: Oh! Yeah I need to get on with  
O kisses him on the head again and passes him his clothes  
O: Now don’t even think about wandering naked this time  
W laughed. O laughed

*

Meanwhile at G’s  
G: I’m having the most unusual dejavu right now.. Hm?

*  
Super mega happy ending.

Anyway, the information W provides the federation allows them to spot all the weak spots and target them first. 6 was declared a hero, B was given a medal for frankensteining him back to life, O was congratulated for thinking quick enough to bring him back to DS9 in the first place.   
Da drank himself to death, Du didn’t have enough time to hook up with Winn. F was cured of changeling plague by O and then he cured the link like the merciful god he is.

The war was won.


End file.
